


Can You Keep A Secret?

by hongsenpai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsenpai/pseuds/hongsenpai
Summary: Wonwoo had never figured out anything. But this time, Soonyoung fails. Horribly.(He is a quiet man and is living his life modestly.) (She is a top-tier model and is all-in for a glamorous life.)Or Soonyoung lives in a double-life - one with her Jeon Wonwoo and one without him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Candies





	1. One

Wonu: Are you coming today?

Soonie: no wonu im staying at my mum’s for two days!

Wonu: Okay. Love you.

Soonie: love you more wonu!

“Next scene in 20 minutes! Change her hair!” Soonyoung walks down the platform and runs to the changing room. Joshua is already standing with a hair curler and a round comb. “Make it beautiful like always, Shua!” The guy rolled his eyes and smiled at her, “Quick, babe. Mingyu’s not in the mood.” 

“Yeah, I figured. Why is that?”

“Some douchebags ruined his mood. Got his coats dirty or something,” Soonyoung huffs. Dirty coats are something that Kim Mingyu loves. A lot.

“Next scene!”

“Pray for us!”

***

“Ah, it’s the couple again..”

“Who?”

“Jeonghan and Seungcheol. I really want to see Soonyoung this time on Vogue! I meant she’s as famous as them too, but Soonyoung had never chosen Vogue, for real. Not even an interview!”

“Wow. She’s on another level of snob.”

“And she’s scandal-free! No one can match her work ethics, as the rumours said,”

“I really want to work with her, for once!”

“Ah, you need to work with other companies than Vogue!”

Knock-knock. 

“Seungkwan, I need a full report of the spending on the previous project. Make it quick.”

“Yes, Team Leader Jeon.”

***

“We’re done! Thank you, everyone!” Soonyoung bowed to each and everyone in the set, with smiles on her face. Chan, her manager was thanking everyone when Soonyoung was waiting for her makeup to be removed in the dressing room. She checks her Kakaotalk furiously when she saw 23 unread messages from 1) Jeonghan and 2) her boyfriend, Wonwoo. Jeonghan with her updates in Vogue building and then Wonwoo with his routine update.

As a faithful girlfriend, she should reply to Wonwoo as always. But this time, Jeonghan’s message cries for her attention.

SheDevil: I should say hi to your boyfriend, right? I know he works here, isn’t he?

Soonie: you have a boyfriend, unnie. stay in your line. 

Soonie: and no, not Vogue.

SheDevil: Awwww you didn’t deny that! 

SheDevil: [sent a picture] 

SheDevil: i think this particular team leader is very handsome, soonie 

Speed dial 4. Wonwoo’s 1, her mum is 2 and her father is 3. 

“Why, unnie?”

“Hello to you too, sister.” Could it be she’s in Vogue? “Cheol would like to have a photoshoot with you! I meant you’ve walked the runway together… So why not a photoshoot with Cheol and Vogue?”

 _Ah. Jeonghan and her jealousy._ She blew up their group chat when she saw the arrangement. Seungcheol and Soonyoung for the runway opening. And Jeonghan as the final touch of the runway. Seungcheol would never understand Jeonghan’s wrath, but Soonyoung? She can. 

“Is that Soonyoung? The infamous top model Soonyoung?” _Ah, that witch puts my call on the loudspeaker._ Soonyoung can hear other people’s saying _oohs_ and _aahs_ from the background. They might be working up in a meeting.

“Unnie, that’s really cool but I’m fully booked for the next month. I’m really sorry!”

“Aww Team Leader Jeon Wonwoo, I’m really sorry. Seems like I can’t find a replacement.” 

Chan looks at Soonyoung and Joshua. Both of them were eerily quiet, Soonyoung’s hand holding her phone in the between. They exchanged glances before proceeding to lock the door and close Chan’s mouth. Joshua and Chan, are her closest people in the industry. Mainly because she works with them. Her other manager, Jihoon was assigned to the new model from China, Wen Junhui and sometimes he coordinates her whole team with Junhui’s. Chan was curious. His eyes went left and right at both of them. They grew larger when Soonyoung showed him the phone screen. ‘Jeonghan-noona?’ He mouths. 

“We really need to have you for our next concept.” That’s Seungkwan, Wonwoo’s associate. Soonyoung knew him from the heart because Wonwoo always invites him to play at his house with Wonwoo’s look-alike, Seokmin. If Soonyoung had been dumped by Wonwoo, she might consider Seokmin as her next option. _As if._

“I’m really sorry but you might have to push your concept to a later time. Our Soonyoung is booked for an overseas schedule that we couldn’t afford to cancel.” Soonyoung nods. Her eyes glimmer with hope while Joshua struggles to hold in his laugh.

“Can I talk with Soonyoung?” Wonwoo. _Red Alert!_

“Soonyoung’s here. You have a really deep voice, Team Leader…..?”

“It’s Wonwoo.”

“Uh, Team Leader Wonwoo.”

“And you have an admirable pitchy voice? Uhm, I’m sorry.” _No, don’t flirt while working, Wonwoo. Not that!_ “If a photoshoot isn’t doable, can we request for an interview instead? As long as you appear in our columns, for next month?”

“Can you give me two weeks?”

“A week. We will send you details through our email for you to consider.”

“Two weeks.”

“Come on, you can do a week, Soonyoung. I’ll ask Jihoon for help!” That she-devil.

Soonyoung shook her head, looking at Chan, begging him not to fall into Jeonghan’s trap. “I’m really sorry but Soonyoung-noona is preparing for the next photoshoot..? We’ll try to give our answer in two weeks. Cheers!” Soonyoung hit the red button, ending the call. 

“That was intense,”

“That was your best friend, Jisoo Hong Joshua.”

“Do I need to rearrange your schedule?” Soonyoung glares at Chan, “Okay, I guess not,”

***

“I’m home.”

“Nonu!” Soonyoung practically jumps onto Wonwoo and hugs him once he steps inside their shared apartment. Soonyoung is wearing Wonwoo's sweatshirt and proudly showing her pink hot pants with her stuffed tiger slippers. “How's your two-days-without-me?”

“Good and bad.”

“Why is that?”

“Good as we secured the infamous Jeonghan for this month. Bad because we are still pending with the hot model Soonyoung for our next month issue..” Wonwoo was air quoting hot and rolled his eyes. “Six years in the industry and yet she never accepted Vogue’s request. What’s wrong with Vogue?”

“I guess she had her reasons?”

“Then I think the rumours are true then. Her being super annoying and picky?” _No, I’m not, Wonwoo!_ Soonyoung coughed. 

“Are you okay, Soonie?” _Of all people…._ “I choked on my own saliva ha! Are you hungry, Nonu?”

“Did you cook again? I’m sorry it should be my turn today..”

“You’ve got to cook for the next two days, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Their relationship starts as best friends since high school. Then, Wonwoo and Soonyoung had been sharing their apartment for a year since they’ve started dating two years ago. Wonwoo was sceptical at first but Soonyoung was adamant to share their house. She said it was hell for her leaving her things everywhere. They can just share a house and she can put her things everywhere she wants in Wonwoo’s corner. Wonwoo says she’s being territorial and putting her marks on Wonwoo’s life. 

And Wonwoo’s right. Soonyoung is now hogging his blanket in her sleep, conquers his side of the bed, wears his shirt whenever she likes that sometimes she forgets to put them back into his side of drawers. For Wonwoo, Soonyoung is being Soonyoung. But Bohyuk says Soonyoung is taking care of Wonwoo indirectly. With her in Wonwoo’s life, his quality of life improves a lot with the means of Soonyoung cooking, cleaning, and taking care of their cat, Hoshi. And of course, her love for him, especially. Soonyoung used to nag at him when he forgot to eat and get hospitalised for gastric. She cries a lot and didn’t sleep when Wonwoo was warded. And Wonwoo knows he needs Soonyoung in his life. 

Badly.

***

***The Elite Team***

Channie: can we consider Vogue’s offer? I need an answer!!

Hoonie: again? Soonyoung, we should talk about this??!

Soonie: tbh no.

Junnie: damn shes serious

Soonie: i am! RAWR!

Joshie: aww cutie pie!

Hoonie: will you tell your boyfriend about your real job?

Junnie: wow spill the tea. Vogue, isn’t it? i heard Jeonghan-unnie going all out about this.

Soonie: When she decides that she didn’t, then tell me….

Channie: Fighting, Soonyoung-noona! It’s an interview, right?

Channie: we can request for an exclusive, private session with their columnist

Junnie: you had it hard with her. and it’s not even your fault tsk

Junnie: oooh nice idea chan!

Soonie: pray for me

Hoonie: @soonie will you tell your boyfriend?

Soonie: i should, right….

Joshie: in my opinion yeah. He won’t be mad, right?

_‘Wonwoo will be mad. He hates liars.’_ Soonyoung glanced at Wonwoo whose on his laptop, typing. He who pushes his glasses with his nose scrunches and sometimes with his index finger. Her Jeon Wonwoo.

Junnie: take your time. I think he will understand.

Channie: he should! 

Channie: i was thinking to ask for double appearance with Junhui-noona.

Channie: so that they won’t ask more of Soonyoung-noona??

Junnie: wow contingency planning for 5 years?

Hoonie: welcome aboard, chan. You’re officially in the manager team

Channie: errr thank you?

‘Contingency planning?’ She lights up. “Wonwoo, have you worked with Wen Junhui?”

***

“We received an email for Wen Junhui’s slot from Vogue.” Soonyoung feels the eyes of Lee Jihoon on her shoulders. Soonyoung had told Wonwoo that she works with Kim Mingyu. Something like his personal assistant or secretary. Sometimes she travels with Mingyu, stays overnight with Mingyu. And Mingyu, as she promised to let him be her personal photographer as long as she stays with Wonwoo - agreed to be her alibi. Well, basically Kim Mingyu shoots every single of her pictures, knows her best angles and her best expressions. People told her, she’s feisty and picky with her photographs sessions. Of course, she is. Mingyu and her existence complete each other, just like Minghao had described. 

_Another lie._

“Does it means I can escape from Vogue?”

“No. It’s for different content. Something about her breakthrough. But you, as the one and only, the international model. Celebrating your upcoming 6th year in the industry.”

“Nooooooo. Lee Jihooon do something!” 

“I tried.” _Liar._ _You_ _didn’t._ Soonyoung stops typing on her laptop (Mingyu’s) and closed her twitter tab. They are all sitting in the conference room, after answering the Skype call with their team leader who’s in Japan for a fashion festival. Junhui and Soonyoung are going to Japan next week, the whole team is going for a spring concept. Mingyu and Minghao are taking their shoots for this project and Soonyoung can’t stop gossiping both photographers with Junhui.

“Do you really need to keep your hair short, Soonyoung?” Junhui looks at her, questioning. “And these big glasses, no make-up concept?”

“Yes. The perfect cover.”

“I bet Wonwoo is whipped. Once the fashion trend shifts, he can see through you, Soonyoung.”

“Don’t jinx it, Jihoon. I had told him I work with Mingyu.”

“Yeah, a partial truth. I’m warning you, Soonyoung. You better tell him the truth.”

“I am professional. I swear.” 

During her past dating years, Soonyoung didn’t let anyone get her pictures with Wonwoo out in public. For the record, she managed to get her dating life out from the public’s eyes. Well, Soonyoung had been scandal-free in her job, mainly because she didn’t really have a chance to hang out with people who are not her co-workers. Soonyoung, as popular as she looks, is actually a shy person. Out from the camera lens, she’s a wallflower and people don’t really notice her when she’s outside. Unlike Junhui, she prefers to sit out from the unfamiliar social party and frequents her favourite club only.

If only she had a passionate fan who stalks her a lot. Going after her with DSLRs.

“You did.”

“What?”

“Wonwoo was your passionate fan, one and only.” Soonyoung laughs. Wonwoo used to crush at her back in school. And she didn’t know a thing about that until Jihoon points it out for her. Which drags them into a budding relationship. Soonyoung and her passion for dance, which she had to forget because of her ankle injury after the final state competition. She won the competition, first place. And she forgets dancing. She finished her degree in Journalism while Wonwoo in Marketing. Different courses, different life and Soonyoung secretly took modelling jobs to support her tuition fees. With Jihoon as her manager, both of them managed to pay their fees in full payment. 

Wonwoo used to think Jihoon and Soonyoung were dating each other until he finds out Jihoon had a girlfriend before their graduation. He was jealous and Soonyoung finds it cute. Not to Jihoon.

“Both of you are my friends and I hate to see any of you guys hurt.”

“You’re in this mess with me, Jihoon. You can’t escape. You’re a part of this.”

“I can tell him, Soonyoung. But the effect is going to be very ugly. So I really want you to tell him the truth. On yourself.”

***

Wonu: Did you order something online?

Soonie: no i didnt

Soonie: why

Soonie: why are you home?

Wonu: we got a parcel. I think it’s a magazine.

Soonie: was it addressed to me?

Wonu: It is. I work half-day today!

Soonie: wow wonu i think people are crushing at me

Soonie: and loves me

Soonie: since i work with Mingyu

Soonie: btw im going to Japan next week 

Wonu: again?

Soonie: yes! with Wen Junhui!

Wonu: i’m gonna be alone next week? Nice….

Soonie: i’ll get you souvenirs!

Wonu: no come back as a whole i need you to function

Soonie: aww hoshi’s gonna be there

Soonie: yes i will

Wonu: sometimes i wonder why people love to shade me for no reason

Wonu: i mean, look

Wonu: [sent a picture]

“It’s a High Cut magazine.” Soonyoung frowns, that’s basically her face in the front cover of High Cut. Posing the Londoners style, she remembers she had a bad fever coming back from London after that shoot. And Wonwoo had to take days off for her.

Wonu: i don’t know you like Soonyoung?

Soonie: I DO

Soonie: but i know you hate her

Soonie: so i didnt tell you on purpose

“Wonwoo, who doesn’t love themselves? There’s no use listening to songs of loving yourself if you’re doubting your dear self...” Jihoon secretly laughs at Junhui’s antics, they decided that watching a nervous Soonyoung lying to Wonwoo is actually a good show. 

Wonu: wow i love you soonyoung

Soonie: yeah me too

Wonu: today i learnt a new thing about you

Wonu: when i get to interview Soonyoung, I’ll get her to autograph your copy

Soonie: aww thank you nonu!

“Wonwoo’s confidence is scaring me.”

“All for his Soonie.” Junhui cackles.

“Stop guilt-tripping me, people. Let me breathe.”

“Sure, Soonyoung. Breathe whatever you want. Don’t cry when you get short breaths.”

“Sure, Lee Jihoon??!”

Wonu: i remember the day you asked me which tattoo suits you the most

Wonu: and it happens to be on Soonyoung’s feet.

Wonu: just like yours.

Soonie: wow you noticed now???

Wonu: you’re a fanatic lol

One day, she will tell Wonwoo the truth. She can’t keep lying to her boyfriend, right?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung hopes for a puddle in her rainy days, not a landslide.

The days went off unnoticed.

Well,  _ not for Soonyoung. _ Ever since Jeonghan was leeching off Vogue Marketing Department, she’d been sending all Choi Soonyoung’s covers to her shared apartment with Wonwoo. Irking and putting her on nerves. Irks her as she can't confront Jeonghan. Puts her on nerves as she was afraid of her boyfriend. And Wonwoo, as oblivious as he can, thinks it’s just a good gesture of Jeonghan’s knowing that his Kwon Soonyoung likes the hot, supermodel Choi Soonyoung. Heck, who doesn’t love her?

That brings us to Wonwoo.

Jeonghan says Wonwoo might need references if he really wants to get that Soonyoung onboard. That one, simple mistake of the managing team of hers, had made her double life rocky with Jeonghan. Soonyoung knows Jeonghan at heart. Of course she is, Jeonghan is her senior in the industry but she didn’t know her rumour of Jealous Queen is true!  _ That’s why they said don’t mess up with a woman’s jealousy? _ Soonyoung bets her life to a bigger risk. _Which part of her life that she’s willing to give up?_ She needs a better consultation session with her friends who are not Jeonghan-related.

Soonyoung takes her luggage out of the closet and starts to put her personal things. She packs her vitamins and medicine, her toiletries and her skincare routine. She had finished cooking dinner for Wonwoo as she’s going to take an evening flight with her team. She had told Wonwoo, she’s leaving for Tokyo with Mingyu. The session is running for a week and Minghao is known for his perfectionism, which totally differs from Mingyu's work ethics. Mingyu shoots almost everything. Sure, he plays around the concept, but the more he shoots, the more he could bring out the glamour out of the model. Mingyu said his working style is to survive. 

Wonwoo? He's diligent as well. He'd put his sticky note all over the magazines, writing remarks here and there. Studying Choi Soonyoung the supermodel. When the real Soonyoung is just beside him. Soonyoung feels sorry for her boyfriend since Jihoon drills her consciousness. And truthfully she's not sleeping well. She hides her notes, her writing, her mind map on how she should tell Wonwoo. She read articles on how to start truthful conversations, how to create the ambience, and yet she couldn't figure out how to put her mind at ease.

wonu: apparently soonyoung the supermodel has a cat

wonu: but she said she gave it away

wonu: to her most trusted person

Lee Chan and his lies. Why did he give out so much information? Wonwoo can easily catch her if he really squints. She did, _ in fact, _ own a cat but that's her shared parenting practice with Wonwoo.

soonie: she did?

wonu: i thought you're her fan?

soonie: i see

soonie: seems like you are attached

soonie: with my soonyoung

soonie: im jealous

soonie: dont forget to eat

soonie: im on my way to the airport now

soonie: miss me

soonie: wait you wont

soonie: theres soonyoung and magazines

Her ringtone broke the silence. "Hello?"

"You know I love you, one and only,"

"Who's this?"

"Do you want me to send you off to the airport? I'll leave the office now!"

"Wonwoo!? I'm joking!"

"But you sound mad in your text,"  _ Why Wonwoo is so cute? _ "I'm not?!"

"You are!" She could hear Wonwoo's running and greeted the security. She heard the elevator going _ding!_ somewhere in the call. 

"Wonwoo?"

"Soonie, I'll text you, okay. Be safe!" 

He ends the call. Soonyoung sighs before leaving the house. 

***

"I'm amazed that people don't really bother to follow you at the airport, Soonyoung. Look at me. I'm basically bombarded with cameras?!"

Soonyoung grins and shows Junhui her outer jacket. M&M Studio Staff was embroidered on her black denim jacket. As long as she didn't pull off her mask, she is basically invisible among the staff. Mingyu and his ideas had been keeping her away from the camera focus. She walks with the other staff and often carries the luggage with them. Sometimes she pretends to take everyone's passport for check-in and stands with Chan at the counter, acting like his assistant. 

That was her trade-off for privacy. Reporters are dying for her updates but no one had ever exposed her yet. And she had been praying hard that Jeonghan wouldn't know anything about her side job a.k.a camouflaging with Mingyu's staff. Once they had gone through the security gate, Junhui drags her to the Business Lounge with Jihoon and Chan. Mingyu and Minghao followed them from the back, bickering about shooting location.

wonu: Have you gone inside?

soonie: yup im sitting with Wen Junhui in the lounge ;) boarding gate in 30mins

soonie: shes so pretty in person

soonie: im considering her 

wonu: For?

wonu: I'm really sorry

wonu: I'll stop studying Soonyoung! For real!

Soonyoung smiles, she should call Wonwoo before departing for Tokyo. She pressed the digit one on her keypad and waited for a voice to be heard from her phone.

"You know, I'm just kidding,"

"Are you jealous? I'm asking for the last time?"

"No. It seems this supermodel is tiring you down. I don't want to see you warded again, Wonu."

"I promise you, I won't,"

"I thought you had Junhui for the cover. Why won't you work with that option?"

"I don't really cherish that option, Soonyoung. There has been this, I don’t know, an immense pressure from the higher ups on getting Soonyoung for the cover."

"I-I'm speechless. I'm not criticizing Vogue's decision, but who knows deep inside, she might be thinking she won't fit Vogue? She seems loving those lowkey, local-based magazines."

"But that's us. You need Vogue if you want to breakthrough the international market!?"

"I don't know, Wonwoo. You gonna need to work hard and persuade her management if you can't let her go away," Soonyoung crosses her fingers, eyes closed. God, please forgive her for lying to Wonwoo. 

"Alright, Soonie. Is it boarding time yet? Call me when you landed?"

"I will, Wonwoo. Love you,"

"Love you more."

"You know, there's a special place in Hell for people who love to lie to their significant other."

"That's rich, all coming out from you, Lee Jihoon. I will tell Wonwoo, I promise."

***

For the next two days, Wonwoo didn't get any call from Soonyoung. Her last call was when she had landed at the airport, as she had promised. But then, Wonwoo was dying to listen to her voice. He stared at his screen, actively refreshing his chat. Then, he waits. Seems like she's really busy working for Kim Mingyu. 

Wonwoo knows Mingyu and Minghao. The couple is super famous in their respective field. Minghao is known for his video directing and Mingyu is known for his dreamy, full-shot pictures. Vogue had frequently worked with them for their special editions, especially digital magazines and motion pictorials. But he had yet met them in person. He heard Mingyu is popular with the models and rumours said his latest interest is Choi Soonyoung. They always work together and seems like her management prefers M&M Studio than other studios. 

Wonwoo walks his way to the pantry. He couldn’t focus on his job. He was selected to work for the special project and the moment he heard the subject of the project was Soonyoung - he knew he’s going to fail. He felt like heaven was against him this time. Of all the models, the face whose Vogue had ever recruited for the front page, he had never thought of involving himself in getting the mysterious hot model, Soonyoung. Almost for his working years, he had never stumbled upon a newspaper company that mentions no Soonyoung in their articles. No fashion magazines (except Vogue) had no mentions of Soonyoung in their issues.

She graces all of the covers, except for Vogue. They can call her professional all they want, but for this specific issue with Vogue, Wonwoo thinks she isn’t. Soonyoung’s management can butter him up, but deep inside, Wonwoo knows that one popular supermodel can be loathing Vogue. But no one in Vogue cares about that.

Choi Soonyoung can have her issues with Vogue, but not with his work. 

"Have you seen Wen Junhui's latest insta story? Soonyoung made a simple jumper look so fancy! I wish I had her aura!" Seungkwan and Seokmin are scrolling their phones, comparing the models on the screen. Wonwoo smiles, shooking his head. He had a sip of his instant coffee and joined his team mates at the table.

"For a person who is secretive, her Instagram profile is sure an irony." Seokmin laughs, hands slapping Seungkwan’s shoulder.

"Team Leader Jeon! You should look at Wen Junhui's story for ideas. Her circle of friends are really quirky and funny!" Seungkwan shoved his phone to Wonwoo's face, grinning.

Wonwoo sighed, “Sure,” and stared at the phone, watching the story.

_ "Soonyoung-ah, what are you eating?" _

_ "Takoyaki!"  _

He watched the supermodel twirl in her long coat, hands holding the foods. She looks happy when eating.  _ “Best friend coats!”  _ Junhui zoomed in the takoyaki and Soonyoung appeared next in the frame. Her necklace is slipping out from her jumper and Wonwoo instantly recognised the stars and moon emblem.

He frowns. 

Was his girlfriend obsessed with the supermodel Soonyoung to that extent? But he remembers Soonyoung had personally asked the jewellery to custom-made that design.

He continues to watch Junhui's story, his eyes are serious. A few scenes of Tokyo and Soonyoung appear again, laughing and adjusting her long coat. Wonwoo remembers the couple Adidas sneakers that they got together, and they appear to be on that supermodel's feet. The story ends with Junhui's selfie with Soonyoung. Wonwoo squinted and he notices, the embroidered numbers on the chest of her jumper is so familiar to him.

"717." He swallows the lumps in his throat, bitter. He had the same jumper, in the exact colour and exact design with Soonyoung's birthday was the number on the left chest. He remembers the whines that Soonyoung had when he refused to wear those couple jumpers in the streets when they were dating. But he wore it and she smiled for the whole day.

"That’s Soonyoung’s favourite number!"

“Coincidentally it’s your birthday, hyung!” Wonwoo puts up a smile, but he can hear his heart breaking. He gives back Seungkwan’s phone and quietly finishes his coffee.

“For the record, Choi Soonyoung didn’t want to use social media platforms, she said it’s a distraction. But she’s super active on her company’s account.” Yeah, she’s a Choi and not his Kwon Soonyoung, what was he thinking?

_ ‘No, Wonwoo. I don’t think I can manage having SNS. You know I’m not good with technology!’ _

_ ’I’m from Andong’s Kwon but not my mother!’ _

Wonwoo coughs and announces he’s getting back to his cubicle. He leaves the pantry with doubts in his mind. He searched M&M contact information from Google and studied everything about the studio. He tried to rationalise his thoughts before picking up the phone and making a call.

“Hello, can I speak to Kim Mingyu? I’m from Vogue.”

“I’m really sorry but Director Kim Mingyu is currently in Japan for a photoshoot. Would you like to forward a message instead?”

“No, it’s fine. I was looking for a M&M staff who came with him for our photoshoot last week. She, uh, kinda left her personal things in our basement studio and hadn’t picked it up.”

“Oh, sure! Can I get the staff’s name? I can ask her directly.”

“It’s Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Kwon Soonyoung? Umm, there’s no Kwon Soonyoung in our data.” 

“I-It should be, her things were together with Kim Mingyu’s, the last time I checked.”

“I’m really sorry but there’s currently no Kwon Soonyoung in our employees list. But it could be our part-timers too. Can I get back to you later after confirming with HR?”

“N-no, it’s fine. Maybe I had a mix-up with the list, haha. Anyways, thank you. Have a nice day!”

Wonwoo can feel his head’s splitting. He blames the coffee mix.

***

“There’s currently an interesting profile watching my Instagram story.”

“Uhuh. Do you have another interesting crush going on these days, Junhui? I thought you want to be single for now?”

“Not me. It’s Vogue. Vogue’s official account had been watching me and well, you. Such a stalker, don’t they?” 

“Ah, it must be Wonwoo’s team mates. Seungkwan and Seokmin. Wonwoo won’t bat an eye when it comes to Choi Soonyoung the supermodel.”

“Was there any reason why you didn’t want Wonwoo to know about your double life? The supermodel Choi Soonyoung versus Kwon Soonyoung the part-timer?” Soonyoung stops eating her ice-cream, eyes fixated at Junhui.

“I love him.”

“Duh, Soonyoung. Everyone knows you love your boyfriend. Everyone loves their significant other, Soonyoung.”

“N-No! I meant...I love him to the extent that I love to see him happy with his life, his job. I love him to the extent that I don’t want any bad talk to get to him. When I walk on the stage, when I pose for the covers, when I get out in public as Choi Soonyoung, I don’t expect the public to like me.” Junhui puts her tea down and reaches out for Soonyoung’s hand.

“Wonwoo is a part of my life that I wish to protect from the public. I can stand the public resentment, bad comments and suchlike. But not my Wonwoo. He’s not someone who can stand it.”

“Soonyoung, I know you love him. But will he like it if you keep on lying to him?”

“I know I’m at the wrong side, but I don’t want to hurt him,”

“I won’t pester you but whatever you’re doing, you have my support, okay Soonyoung?”

***

“It’s the last set, get ready!” Soonyoung runs to the middle of green fields, hands holding her long skirt. The cold, spring breeze messed with her fedora hat and her long, black wig which puts her big smile on her face. Mingyu raised his thumb and started to shoot her. Soonyoung finished with her shots and high-fived Junhui who was wearing a beret hat and a pair of braided hair. “Okay, fifty and we’re done! It’s a wrap, everyone!”

“Thank you for the effort! Thank you M&M Studio!” Soonyoung and Junhui bowed to everyone on the field, with their happy but tired faces. Junhui puts her arm on Soonyoung, together they walk towards Jihoon and Chan. “We’re done!” Chan grins and hands Soonyoung a bottle of water. Jihoon did likewise to Junhui but he quickly gave Soonyoung her phone.

“I think you should check your phone. It keeps vibrating for an hour.” Soonyoung laughs, who else can be spamming her now? Junhui peeks, “Wow, 124 messages less than 30 mins? Impressive, Soonyoung.” She frowned when Soonyoung didn’t say anything but scrolling her Kakao Chat at a questionable speed.

“Is everything alright, Soonyoung?”

“I was added into a group chat with Seungkwan and Seokmin from Vogue. And there’s Seungcheol-oppa and Jeonghan-unni. I-I don’t feel well.”

“Is Wonwoo in the group?” Soonyoung nods, slowly.

“And?”

“It’s my personal number, Jihoon. I don’t remember giving Vogue my personal number.”

“There’s Jeonghan-unni in the first place.”

“Yeah. But I don’t contact her with this phone, precisely from this number.”

“Maybe you had confused with your numbers? You do contact us from your personal phone.”

“N-no! I’m confident with this. I will never let Jeonghan-unni call me from this number..”

“Could it be… Wonwoo?”

“Why would he do that?” Jihoon shrugged his shoulders while Chan checked her other phone, nodding. “Your working phone is just fine, except a message from M&M’s Hansol, saying someone’s from Vogue looking for Kwon Soonyoung…?”

Junhui and Soonyoung dropped their water on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder: I am not affiliated with the company mentioned in this story, everything’s purely fictional! [And if I had described the fashion industry badly, it’s on me and not the industry :’)]

**Author's Note:**

> who's in for seventeen working for the fashion industry? these quarantine period is sure giving me weird ideas.... (will try to update and finish this and not leaving it dusty - but not frequent!)
> 
> come and talk with me in the comments section or go stalk me at twitter! i'm @wonespanyeol at twitter!


End file.
